Ben Peverall
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Pev(s), Pervs, Benny | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Opener | bowling = Right Arm Off Break | role = Wicket Keeper/Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2010- | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Luddites (loan) | year2 = 2010 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Cheddar | year3 = 2007- | clubnumber3 = | club4 = BBC XI (loan) | year4 = 2012 | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Cheddar | debutdate1 = 30 April | debutyear1 = 2007 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Clevedon U15s | type2 = Axbridge | debutdate2 = 25 April | debutyear2 = 2010 | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = Wedmore | lastdate1 = 1 September | lastyear1 = 2012 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Fitzhead | lastdate2 = 15 September | lastyear2 = 2012 | lastfor2 = | lastagainst2 = Wookey Hole | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 66 | runs1 = 1052 | bat avg1 = 21.92 | 100s/50s1 = -/2 | top score1 = 81* | deliveries1 = 177 | wickets1 = 6 | bowl avg1 = 23.17 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/5 | catches/stumpings1 = 19/12 | column2 = 2012 | matches2 = 14 | runs2 = 216 | bat avg2 = 21.60 | 100s/50s2 = -/1 | top score2 = 51* | deliveries2 = 78 | wickets2 = 3 | bowl avg2 = 15.33 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/5 | catches/stumpings2 = 2/4 | column3 = 2013 | matches3 = | runs3 = | bat avg3 = | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = | deliveries3 = | wickets3 = | bowl avg3 = | fivefor3 = | tenfor3 = | best bowling3 = | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | date = 14 December | year = 2012 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/profile/statistics.asp?id=11461220 Play-Cricket }} Ben Peverall (January 23, 1992) is a current 2nd XI player at Cheddar C.C, where he plays league cricket. He is also fulfilling the role of vice captain at Axbridge C.C for a second term, playing friendly and T20 cricket. Career Peverall made his debut for Cheddar at under 15 level on 30 April 2007 against Clevedon C.C under 15s, he now plays for Cheddar 2nd XI. Peverall also plays for Axbridge making his debut on Sunday 25th April 2010 against Wedmore scoring 40 unbeaten. He also Made a guest appearance for The Luddites on Sunday 25th July 2010, scoring 35 runs before being stumped in the final over pressing for his maiden fifty. In Peverall's debut season, he won both the 2010 'Fielder Of The Year' award and ACC fantasy cricket league 2010. Early into the 2011 season, he carried his bat through; a tight, low scoring match, interrupted by heavy rain, achieving a career best knock of 42* to help steer Axbridge to a win over Croscombe & Dinder. 2011 was proving a successful season for Peverall, where he bought up his 500th Axbridge run by scoring a 6 on the club tour of Exmoor. He also scored his maiden fifty when he registered 81* against Allerton, again carrying the bat with six 4's and one 6. He enjoyed an improved season at Cheddar with gloves, bat and the Vice Captaincy role, where he carried a hundred-percent captaincy record including the double over league winners Wedmore. Following the close of the 2011 Season, at the AGM he was elected vice-captain of Axbridge while also picking up the 'Most Improved Player' award. Ben is the current Cheddar 3rd XI captain, where he was voted in at the annual AGM and presentation evening on 23rd November 2011, that night he also picked up the Ken Langford Memorial Cup for Young Clubman of The Year for his contributions in the 2011 season. After the disbandment of Cheddars 3rd XI, Peverall was again presented with the Ken Langford Memorial Cup for Young Clubman of The Year for his continued contribution within the club and for keeping the team going throughout what proved to be a hard season for the club as a whole, in particular for the 3rd XI. The season had its ups and downs, but Peverall contributed an unbeaten 50 on the Axbridge C.C 2012 Tour, as well as 53 in a guest appearance for the South West BBC XI. He was re-elected for a second term as vice captain with Axbridge and looks forward to the 2013 season. Former Clubs & Years *Cheddar C.C under 15s Cheetahs 2007 *Cheddar C.C under 17s 2008-2009 *Cheddar C.C 4ths 2009-2010 (Disbanded) *Cheddar C.C 3rds 2009-2012 (Disbanded - Captain 2012, Vice Captain 2011) *Cheddar C.C Friendly XI 2009-2010 (Disbanded) *'Axbridge C.C 2010-Present (Vice Captain 2012/2013)' *Luddites C.C 2010 (Guest Appearance) *'Cheddar C.C 2nds 2011-Present' *'Cheddar C.C Diamonds/Fiddlers 2011-Present' *BBC XI 2012 (Guest Appearance) Axbridge Stats 50s Batting Bowling Image Gallery File:Untitled.JPG File:Untitled1.JPG File:Untitled2.JPG File:Untitled3.JPG File:Untitled4.JPG Pevs_doing_pitch.jpg|2011 at Allerton Ben_Peverall.1.jpg|2012 tour vs Marlborough Ben_Peverall.2.jpg|2012 tour vs Marlborough Also see *Play Cricket Page *Ben Peverall's Trophy Gallery Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Cheddar C.C Player Category:Luddites C.C Player Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge 2012 tourist Category:Axbridge Wicket Keepers Category:Cheddar Wicket Keepers